


A Space for Two

by BlueOfSL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOfSL/pseuds/BlueOfSL
Summary: Akaashi has been struggling with his college finals. Not only had he started slacking, but he had been in a fowl mood for the whole week. There's only one person who could make him feel like his old high school self again. That said person was Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A Space for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa receiver @Calicoloves on Tumblr! Hope you like this small fic!

_ It's been too long of a week. Way too long _ . Akaashi thinks as his door finally opens. He drops his heavy bag carelessly near his shoes and drags his feet towards a couch that sits in front of a large television. Draping himself on the couch, he could feel his shoulder ache as he pushes his face into the cushions. Oh, what he would do for some coffee and an ice pack for his shoulder. Twice had he almost slip and fall on the thin sheets of ice outside his dorm. The third time, just a few minutes ago, was when he actually fell. Arms flailing crazily while feeling the world tip backwards until he smacks his shoulder into the ground. He had tried to stand back up again but only resulted in him falling on his butt. Embarrassed, he scoots himself away from the ice and finally stands up, trudging back towards where he is now. He sighs as he feels like his whole day was wasted. College finals are never fun, and Akaashi felt as if he had failed every single one. He looks for the remote sitting on a small coffee table and turns on the t.v.

_ One week before Christmas, and most people have not even bought their presents yet! Where’s the holiday spirit? _

The news has been constantly babbling about Christmas. It was becoming annoying to hear. But Akaashi let the newscaster talk as he blankly stared. What to do, what to do? There’s really nothing to do. All his high school friends went to colleges near each other except him. It was as if he was isolated. He had missed, blank, blank, and blank. Most of all, he had missed his significant other, Bokuto. Akaashi was a dim light next to him, but the Fukurodani team saw the potential in him. He easily became the vice-captain in his second year; the same year he and Bokuto started dating. They had kept it secret all the way until it was time for Bokuto to leave for college. He hated to admit it, but he had felt depressed when he was in his third year. The team was quieter, his classes were quieter, hell his whole life seemed quieter. As if he was wearing thick earmuffs over his ears. Akaashi realized why he felt so unmotivated now. Maybe a small phone call wouldn't hurt-?

Before he could reach his phone, he could hear his usual ringtone. Leaning over, speak of the devil, he sees Bokuto's name displayed at the top of the phone screen.  _ What amazing timing he has. _

“Bokuto?”

“Hey hey Akaashi! Just to give you a warning that I'll be at your dorm in a few minutes!” Bokuto was practically yelling into his phone. His excitement was almost contagious through the phone.

“I thought I told you to give a better heads up when you’re coming over Bokuto-san.”

“Hah! But you’ll be ready for me anyways right Akaashi? And I thought I told you that you can call me Koutaro. Or the nickname you gave me-”

_ “Kou.”  _ He could hear Bokuto’s giggling, loud and shrill but also surprisingly smooth.

“That's the one! See you in five minutes, bye Keiji!”

“Wait Bokuto-”

_ Call Ended. _

Akaashi sighs, guess he has to prepare for an uninvited guest. Although he doesn’t really mind it, it's been months since he let anyone else into his house. He sits up and notices how messy the room was.  _ At least make the room neater. _ And so, he went to work picking up his bags for school and extracurricular activities, wiping down the tables clean, and making the couch he sat on look a bit more presentable.

A strong, heavy knock resonated around the room. Bokuto never really learned that he doesn't need to knock that loud. 

“Akaashi, I’m here!”

Neither did he learn that when yelling, others may become disturbed. But Akaashi loved him for that, loved his outward personality and his blind braveness.

Opening the door, he notices two things that are odd. One being that Bokuto was carrying a fairly large backpack and box. Two being that he was absolutely soaked with his hair sticking to the sides of his face. 

“What happened to you?”

It was a clear evening sky from what Akaashi could tell, so rain cannot be the answer.

“Oh I may have accidentally tripped into a fountain.”

_ Of course. _ Akaashi thought.  _ Of course he would do something so ridiculous. _

“Well, come in then. I’ll get you some extra clothes.”

Closing the door behind him, Bokuto looks around the place.  _ Clean and neat as always. _ He thinks. Once Akaashi turns the corner into his bedroom, Bokuto flings his backpack in front of him and starts rummaging through it. He pulls out a large blanket and pushes the box towards the couch. When the blanket was set on the floor, he runs to the kitchen and grabs three chairs. Before he could carry the chairs to the couch, a voice stops him.

“What are you doing with my chairs?”

_ No no no, not yet! _

“I- uh. Oh! Could you get me those really fluffy pajamas? Those are my favorite!”

He tries to push Akaashi back towards the bedroom only to get a frown.

“Bokuto, what are you doing?”

“Keiji, I thought I told you to call me Koutaro.”

“Don’t try to change the subject, I want to know what you’re doing.”

Akaashi tries to push past Bokuto only to be blocked. He feels annoyance grow with his curiosity by the second.

“You’ll know what I'm doing! I just have to finish it! Yeah! So why don’t you find me those pajamas and start calling me by my given name?”

Akaashi sighs, when Bokuto was in a giving mood, there was no stopping him. 

Bokuto then jumps back into creating his masterpiece. The three chairs all face each other as he flings the blanket on top. Reaching into his bag, he finds tiny fairy lights and drapes them around the chairs. Cookies, pillows and a large laptop are placed inside the tiny makeshift space. He wonders if Akaashi would like what he is doing.  _ Hah! Of course he would!  _ Bokuto stands back to admire his work just as Akaashi walks in with the fluffy pajamas. His eyes slightly widen at the sight of what Bokuto hidden.

“Was this why you were so worked up in getting me out of the room?”

Akaashi questions as he pads over to inspect the small space. He could feel his smile grow when he saw his favorite kind of cookies sitting in the middle. Oddly enough, Bokuto was an amazing cook even though he was clumsy. His pies were especially something to behold. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's eyes on the back of his neck, curious but also anxious.

“Do you- Do you want to go in?”

Bokuto asks as he eyes Akaashi. His smile widens when Akaashi look back towards him.

“That would be great but only if you go in with me.”

He says slyly.

“O-Oh! Yeah let's do that.”

With the pajamas forgotten, they both drop to their knees and crawl into the space only to realize one problem.

“Its cramped Bokuto.”

Bokuto groans, feeling his mood drop. After all his hard work and he still manages to mess up. That mood disappears when he feels an additional weight on top of him. He looks down and realizes that Akaashi had pushed a part of himself on top of him. The side of his face was pushed into Bokuto's chest while his arms were wrapped around his midsection. Bokuto lets out a laugh.

“Feel better?”

Akaashi hums but also gives an unwanted response. His stomach growls above Bokuto’s. He could feel his face heat up as Bokuto laughs even louder, feeling him shift to reach something behind them. Before he could protest, something gets shoved into his mouth.  _ Its so sweet. _ He chews, feeling the texture break and soften around his teeth.

“Snickerdoodles.”

“Your favorites.” 

Bokuto cooes at him, softly pushing his fingers through Akaashis hair, twisting and turning the tufts of hair.

“How has your day been?”

Bokuto knew that Akaashi kept many things to himself. Whenever he asked that question, he could feel Akaashi relax even more knowing that he could rant for as long as he wanted to. Just like he was relaxing now.

“Well to start off, it has been pretty awful for the whole week. I’m pretty sure I failed over half of my classes even though I’ve studied three weeks before testing. And I had almost slipped three times on the same patch of ice on the sidewalk next to this dorm. The fourth time was when I actually slipped and fell.”

Even through his giggling from the thought of Akaashi slipping comically, Bokuto still cared enough to worry.

“Did it hurt?”

“My left shoulder is kinda hurting from it but I’m fine.”

Even so, Bokuto places his hand and starts slowly massaging said shoulder, watching Akaashi for any reaction. He winces at first, tencing his shoulders for a brief moment before practically going limp at the feeling. He asks Bokuto about his day, slightly slurring his words.

“My day has been great! Especially when I realized that I could come over and stay for two days.”

“Two days?”   
Akaashi lifted his head up to stare.

“Yup! Turns out we had such a huge snowfall that it closed the college for two days. So I thought, why not spend those days with someone I love?”

Akaashi buries his face into Bokuto's chest groaning. That was so sweet but also extremely sappy. But all Akaashi could do is sigh while asking,

“What am I going to do with you Kou?”

The response was immediate.

“You'll enjoy the love I’ll give you of course!”

He feels Bokuto's lips, soft but firm, push into his skin on both of his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and finally his lips. The kiss wasn't strong at all. It was calming, almost hypnotic to Akaashi. He could feel all his worries and senses go away, all except two. His eyes were closed, only feeling when Bokuto cups the side of his face and his lips still moving. He could smell Bokuto’s deodorant and natural smell, the smell reminding him of a sunny day at the beach. The opposite of what the weather was like now. He feels Bokuto reach beside him and drape a blanket over the two of them. Akaashi could feel the pull of sleep behind his eyes. Urging him to finally go onto a dream-like state. Just as he finally decides to let sleep overcome him, he hears Bokuto speak softly to him. As if they were the only two people in this world.

“Goodnight Keiji, I love you.”

Bokuto had felt Akaashi’s smile as he fell asleep. He could feel a sense of pride within himself in cheering up his boyfriend. He wraps his arms securely over Akaashi and the blanket. Then quietly drifts off to sleep himself within the cramped but comfortable space he had made for two.

**Author's Note:**

> Heck yeah first fic in 3 years!!! Hope you liked the small fluff fic!


End file.
